


Dime lo que quieres

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ryosuke recibía, recibía, recibía de Yuto todo lo que el menor tenía de ofrecerle.Y a cambio no podía darle qué migas de su tiempo, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era pasar lo restante de su existencia con él.





	Dime lo que quieres

**Dime lo que quieres**

_“Te he dado todo, Ryo. ¿Y que he recibido a cambio?”_

Yamada quería llorar.

Había pensado en esas palabras por días y días.

Había pensado en la expresión decepcionada de Yuto mientras le hablaba, y había realizado con un poco de culpa que había seguido mirando el reloj, aterrorizado que Daiki pusiera volver a casa en cada momento.

El menor se había dado cuenta, y así como había llegado había salido de esa casa, sin una palabra más.

Ahora Ryosuke se decía que habría tenido que pararlo, que habría tenido que hacer algo más, para permitirle de no irse con esa sensación de rabia en su contra.

En vez se había quedado mirando, inerme como siempre, solo porque por otra vez no había tenido el coraje de actuar.

Había tratado de llamarlo.

Esa noche y las siguientes, porque cuando se encontraban al trabajo el menor sabía cómo evitarlo, y Ryo esperaba que al menos le concediera la gracia de responderle.

Lo comprendía, claro que lo comprendía.

Desde hace meses los dos se encontraban a escondidas, en los momentos y lugares más impensables, desde meses profesaban un amor que no podía salir, desde meses Ryo juraba de ya no sentir nada por Daiki.

Y Yuto con razón seguía diciéndole de dejarlo, de quedarse con él, donde estaba su sitio.

Yamada prometía, y después le faltaba la fuerza.

No tenía éxito de mirar en los ojos la persona que había amado y decirle que ese amor ya no existía.

Y aún menos tenía éxito de mirar Nakajima en los ojos, sabiendo cuanto lo estuviera decepcionando, siempre un poco más mientras en tiempo pasaba, y él seguía volviendo en la cama de Arioka cada noche.

Ryosuke recibía, recibía, recibía de Yuto todo lo que el menor tenía de ofrecerle.

Y a cambio no podía darle qué migas de su tiempo, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era pasar lo restante de su existencia con él.

Salió de casa, sin tomar el abrigo.

Un poco de frio, decidió, iba a ser bueno por él.

Caminó hacia casa de Nakajima, aun no fuera cerca del piso en que vivía con Daiki.

Tampoco eso importaba; caminar a esa hora de la noche, cuando las posibilidades de ser visto y reconocido eran mínimas, le gustaba.

Caminaba y pensaba, y reflexionaba sobre cada momento pasado con Yuto, sobre cuanto feliz fuera cada vez que estaba con él, cuanto mal lo hiciera sentir tener que irse.

Había sido lo correcto de hacer, estaba seguro.

Decir adiós a Daiki no había sido simple, pero había sido justo.

Ahora solo quería estar en los brazos del menor y dejarse consolar, y regodearse en el calor de su apretón, seguro que de aquí en adelante todo iba a ser mejor.

Cuando finalmente llego enfrente a su edificio, pulsó el interfono y se esforzó de escuchar el tono dudoso con que el menor lo invitó a subir.

Cuando le abrió la puerta sintió su corazón opreso por cuanto hermoso le parecía, y cuanta serenidad le daba pensar que finalmente podían estar juntos, sin esconderse.

Estaba tan absorto que se dio apenas cuenta de su mirada horrorizada.

“Ryo, qué... ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, con vox flébil.

Yamada le sonrió, acercándose.

“Se acabó, Yu. Daiki... se acabó.” respondió, haciendo como por abrazarlo, y quedándose decepcionado cuando el menor lo esquivó.

“¿Por qué estás sucio de sangre?” susurró Yuto, tratando de respirar normalmente.

Ryosuke se salió los ojos.

¿Por qué no estaba tan feliz como él?

¿Por qué no entendía que finalmente podían estar juntos?

Se había lamentado tanto que Yamada solo recibía sin dar nada, y ahora había remediado.

Le había dado la vida de Daiki, y ahora estaban finalmente libres.

Era lo que Yuto quería.

¿No?


End file.
